Love & Tragedy
by Cinderstreak
Summary: Lionblaze is heartbroken after Cinderheart declines to being his mate. But one harmless night together turns to tragedy when ShadowClan attacks, leaving Cinderheart barely alive and unexpected to live. Lionblaze only has one wish: Bring Cinderheart back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do NOT own Warriors! The Erin's do! I would never come up with such an amazing idea for multiple series and still have it going!**

**SPOILER! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE END OF THE POT SERIES OR GOTTEN TO OMEN OF THE STARS BOOK 3: NIGHT WHISPERS! STOP READING RIGTH NOW!: I wrote this to follow after Night Whispers, after Cinderheart and Lionblaze were mates, and then he told her about the prophecy and she "broke up" with him. Poor Lioney ): .**

**(Cinderheart's POV)**

Cinderheart was dreaming.

She was standing on a wheat-filled ridge, standing in the warm, Greenleaf sun. Beside her, a golden pelt wove around her, the creature's tail running along her spine and the voice ruffled her ear fur. The fluffy gray she-cat's eyes were closed and she tilted her head upwards, letting the animal butt its head under her chin and nuzzle her. He purred in delight. She didn't know who the thing was, or what he looked like, but it had whispered to her to just let him have a little fun with her.

It's just a dream, she thought. Who would it hurt? So Cinderheart let him twist around her while she sat, vaguely aware of the creature's scent. Suddenly everything lined up in her head. His scent. He wanted her but not wanting her to know who he was. His voice barely a whisper because he knew she would recognize it at once. She had faintly known the scent, he must have disguised it.

Her eyes snapped open to look into amber ones, so close to her face. His breath made her whiskers quiver. Cinderheart gasped.

"Lionblaze." She breathed.

Cinderheart woke up to a very loud sigh coming from near the entrance to the warriors' den. She groggily opened her eyes and peered into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Half-moon light poured in across the hollow, bathing it in silver.

Her heart sank when she recognized where the sound of the heavy breath had come from. She made out golden fur and tufted pointed ears. Lionblaze.

The amber-eyed tom was crouched down to the outside of the tunnel at the entrance of the warriors' den. His face was lifted to Silverpelt, and the twinkling stars seemed to offer no help to him, for he eventually bowed his head and murmured quietly to himself. Cinderheart struggled to make out his words.

"I really thought she loved me. I thought my destiny of being part of the Three wouldn't change mine and Cinderheart's relationship." He dug his claws into the cold frosted ground, these statements clearly hurting him to say. His voice cracked as he said one more sentence. "I don't care, I still love her."

Cinderheart blinked. Her ears perked when he mewed the last sentence. His words had touched her, and made her feel like someone had reached inside her and plunged their claws into her heart. She gasped, and Lionblaze's head shot up. She quickly laid her head back down a heartbeat before Lionblaze got up and walked back into the den.

She felt his gaze linger over her gray tabby pelt, and the hair tingled. Then, with another sigh, tinier this time, he dragged himself back into his nest, which he had moved. She made herself breathe slower; to make Lionblaze think she was asleep.

When his breathing deepened, she lifted her head and looked up at her starry ancestors. _What do I do? _She yowled silently. _I love him too, but he has a much greater destiny than me! Why can't he just be normal, like me? _She cried to the stars. She stifled a sob and laid her head on her gray paws. "Why can't he just be normal?" she repeated aloud softly.

Lionblaze raised his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Cinderheart?" he murmured. His voice was full of pain and grief.

Cinderheart uncurled her body from inside her nest and stepped carefully over to his nest, dodging Bumblestripe's bushy tail. "Can we take a walk in the forest? We need to talk. Please?" she added when Lionblaze looked at her suspiciously. Her tail drooped and she flattened her ears, trying to look innocent.

"Fine, if you want to," he replied. The golden tom looked ready to burst with happiness, though he calmly wove around the sleeping cats and outside the den.

"Careful!" he hissed back at her as her bushy gray tail fluttered in front of Berrynose's face. "He'll bite the end of your tail, thinking its fresh-kill, if you leave there too long."

Cinderheart quickly flicked her tail away from the cream tom's mouth, seeing his whiskers twitch and his jaws barely open. Then, looking back towards Lionblaze, they headed out into the camp, towards the thorn tunnel.

The pair nodded to Whitewing, who was on watch at the thorn tunnel. The queen blinked her green eyes in surprise when she saw them, then dipped her head. Cinderheart led Lionblaze out into the cool, leaf-fall night.

They walked silently, and every once in a while, Cinderheart's pelt would brush his golden tabby one, and she would slowly move away, her eyes full of pain. She veered to head towards the WindClan border, but Lionblaze veered in front of her, cutting her short.

"I don't want to go to that border. Please, can we just head towards the ShadowClan border." His request wasn't a question, his voice came out dull, and it sounded more like a command. He looked away from her, a small fire burning in his amber eyes.

She blinked. But without a reply, she turned around and stalked off in the other direction, Lionblaze padding just behind her. When the cats neared ShadowClan's border with ThunderClan, Cinderheart paused and took a deep breath.

"I heard you talking to yourself outside the den tonight." She didn't waste a heartbeat telling him what she was thinking. Lionblaze blinked, stunned.

"And trust me, I want to be with you, but I just can't be with you! I'm just a normal she-cat and you have this huge prophecy that makes you so much more important than me!" All of Cinderheart's thoughts rushed out, and before she could stop, she collapsed on the ground, sobs shaking her body.

Lionblaze calmly sat down. "But when I'm with you… You make me feel whole. I don't think about…" He broke off, and looked away. "I just don't think about the past anymore." He finished. "Cinderheart, you _made_ me feel like a normal cat, like I'm just a regular warrior. But when… you know… I just fell apart. All I can think about is the prophecy, how different I am, and Hollyleaf."

When he mentioned the name of his deceased sister, Cinderheart sat up. "Hollyleaf was my best friend, Lionblaze. I think about her all the time! And I know what it feels like, to lose a littermate. I have lost two!" She wailed. "But you not being able to be hurt in battle, that's too much for me! You have a much, much greater destiny and purpose than me, and it's just too much for me to handle."

Lionblaze's golden eyes searched her blue ones. "After what happened with me, I just feel too different," he sighed. "I want to share my life with you Cinderheart, I really do. I feel like if you died or left ThunderClan, I would just fall apart. I would be just a shell."

"You said you loved me," she murmured, looking at the ground. "I heard you, outside the den earlier… Do you?"

Lionblaze looked up at her, his amber eyes smoldering. "Of course I do! You heard me for yourself! But still, you don't want to be with me-"

"What? So apparently this is all _my _fault? Oh, thanks, Lionblaze. I'm not the one who went and changed everyth-"

Now it was Lionblaze's turn to interrupt. In a deep and serious voice, he meowed, "I didn't change anything. My life wasn't planned out by me. Trust me, it would've been much different." He glanced up at the twinkling skies of Silverpelt. "That's who planned this out. They chose me, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw. Out of all the cats in ThunderClan, they chose us. Why? I don't know. Sometimes I don't think I'm strong enough to handle the weight of the prophecy. But I kind of have to deal with it. And what I don't get is why this separates us, Cinderheart. " his voice suddenly turned hurt and torn.

"Don't you understand? I'm ordinary, and you have this fantastic power that separates us by worlds. You have the power of the stars in your paws, and all I can do is hold fresh-kill and herbs…" The end of her sentence trailed away as she noticed he wasn't even listening to her anymore, he had looked away, face turned towards the Twoleg Path. A surge of anger rose in her chest.

Lionblaze looked back at her, his nose still pointed in the air. His eyes were lit with the fire of battle and he worked his claws into the earth.

"ShadowClan!"

**AN: You like? Feel free to leave flames if you want. **

**And I don't hate Cinderheart OR Lionblaze. Cinderheart happens to be my favorite character of ALL time!**

**-Cinderstreak (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Lionblaze: ****CINDERSTREAK DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS! ****There, loud enough for you?**

**Cinderstreak: WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU! YOU YELLED RIGHT IN MY EAR AND I CAN'T HEAR ANYMORE! DID YOU SAY THAT THE ERINS OWN WARRIORS, NOT ME?**

**Lionblaze: Sure. You just helped though.**

**Cinderstreak: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Lionblaze: Anyways, Read & Review!**

**Cinderstreak: WHAT?**

**And sorry it took me SO long to update. School, parents, and friends are hard to deal with 24/7 :)**

**Chapter Two**

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze whipped around to face Cinderheart, his energy boiling and his claws working the ground. He was ready to go to battle.

"ShadowClan!" he hissed.

"Where?" she lifted her face instinctively towards the border. Lionblaze used his tail to gently push her face deeper into the heart of their own territory. "Oh." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it sent the fur along his neck rising.

He remembered all the times they had snuck out of camp; Cinderheart used to wake him up with that same whisper. Of course then the whisper had been full of love, but now it held fear and a small amount of panic. He recalled once when they had gone down to the lake. The full moon had just passed, and the light from the disc shimmered on the cool water. They had sat at the water's edge, tail entwined loosely and her head rested lightly on his broad shoulder. The gray tabby lifted her eyes to look up at his face. She-

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked and gazed down at her, puzzled. "Um, don't you think we need to go back to camp to tell the rest of ThunderClan?" she hissed, her blue eyes were sparked with anger.

"Sure. You're a faster runner than I am. Go and get Firestar." Without anymore words, he shoved her, ignored her annoyed growl, and headed off in the direction of the ShadowClan scents.

Lionblaze waited a moment to make sure he knew exactly where the intruders were, and crept closer to them under a bramble thicket.

"How those stupid ThunderClan cats stand all this undergrowth?" he heard the apprentice, Pinepaw, mutter, shaking off a trailing vine that had woven around his paw. Pinepaw flattened his ears when his mentor hissed at him.

"Do you want _all _of ThunderClan to hear us?" Ratscar shoved his apprentice and stalked ahead, his tail brushing some bracken above his head. He quickly jerked his tail down, with an overhead glance at the dry fronds rattling against eachother.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and stifled a snort. _ShadowClan cats are so stupid. They can't even handle undergrowth, _he thought. The tom eased his way out from under the bush, and went to go find the rest of the battle patrol so he could lead them to where the rival Clan cats were. He tasted the air regularly, making sure the ShadowClan cats were not moving too fast. Then he turned sharply and hared away into the trees, towards the hollow.

Lionblaze's paws thudded heavily on the ground when he entered the thorn tunnel. His breath came out in puffs, and his blood was pumping. He was ready to get going! ShadowClan had bothered ThunderClan one too many times. It was time to teach those cold-hearted foxes a lesson. Thinking about this, his claws unsheathed, and dug little trails in the ground.

He blinked as he looked about the hollow. Brambleclaw and Firestar were standing upon Highledge, muttering and occasionally looking down at the Clan. Following their gazes, he saw Jayfeather and Brightheart rushing around near the medicine den, gathering herbs into small piles.

Ferncloud was sitting at the entrance of the nursery, and Lionblaze could faintly hear Poppyfrost hushing her kits Cherrykit and Molekit, to go back to sleep, ignoring their meows of protest. Near the nursery, Ivypaw and Dovepaw were sparring, and Lionblze looked at his apprentice with pride. She was a good fighter. She would do well in this battle, if Firestar let her go.

The apprentices stopped fighting and Lionblaze's thoughts were interrupted as Firestar's call rang out clearly against the walls of the hollow. All the cats came to sit in the middle of camp, mewing in hushed voices and looking about nervously. Lionblaze went over and sat down between Dovepaw and Jayfeather. His apprentice's claws kneaded the ground, and his brother had fixed his blind gaze on Highledge.

"As you all know by now, ShadowClan are in our territory." Firestar said. "So here are the two separate battle groups. One will attack the intruders from one side, and then fall back. Then the second group will rush in the battle, and we will drive them out of our territory.

"The first battle group will be led by Brambleclaw, and you will attack first. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Millie, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal and Bumblestripe. Go with Brambleclaw to the thorn tunnel. You will leave now."

Lionblaze was slightly disappointed that he wasn't called out to be in the first group. But his paws still tingled with excitement. He hoped he would join the second group. He perked his ears as Firestar began to speak again.

"The second battle patrol I will lead. We will sweep around greatly towards the WindClan border and then attack ShadowClan," Firestar continued. "Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Leafpool, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Toadstep, Blossomfall, Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Get ready. We will leave soon after the first patrol." And with that, Firestar leaped down from the Highledge, his pelt catching the moonlight and causing his flame-colored pelt to be washed in silver.

Lionblaze stood up. He looked down at Dovepaw, how had closed her eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered. The gray apprentice nodded. "Are you using your powers?" The tom quarried again, in an even lower voice. The she-cat nodded again. He looked down at her proudly. She had gotten used to her powers, and used them often.

Breaking his gaze away from his apprentice Dovepaw, Lionblaze looked at the deputy. He was leading his battle patrol out of camp, urging the last few to hurry. Lionblaze saw Blossomfall brush cheeks with her brother, Bumblestripe, before haring off into the forest. Just behind her, Cloudtail was licking the scarred side of Brightheart's face, and she looked at him with eyes full of love. Then the fluffy white tom licked her once more before heading off with his patrol.

When the last cat had of the group had left, Lionblaze blinked. The camp was quiet. He turned around to see Cinderheart talking to both apprentices. He padded over to them and sat down. Cinderheart gave one glance at him. Apparently she was done talking, because she heaved herself to her paws and walked away, but Lionblaze caught the look of sadness in her eyes. He blinked again, expecting her eyes to be lit with the blue fire that he loved.

"Cats of the second battle patrol! Let's go!" Lionblaze jumped a little when he heard Firestar's meow call from the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze jumped up and looked back at the two sister apprentices. They had gotten up too, and were looking at him, their eyes both scared and excited. Ivypaw looked especially excited, and he remembered that she was training with the Dark Forest, those battle moves would help her well.

Like a river breaking out of its dam, the cats poured out into the dark night, unknowing what the battle may bring.

(Cinderheart's POV)

Cinderheart crouched in a clump of tall grass, barely able to see the upcoming fight below. On one side, Ivypaw was working her claws into the damp grass, waves of energy rolling off her. Cinderheart glanced to her other side. Lionblaze was whispering to Dovepaw, who was nodding, her slightly large ears flicking back and forth.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Brambleclaw's caterwaul stung the air and Cinderheart saw a few ShadowClan warriors stiffen in fear as the other group of ThunderClan cats poured over the undergrowth and rained on the intruders. Shrieks and screams rang in her ears as the battle begun.

She craned her neck to peer over at Firestar. The ginger tom's tail was twitching, and his green eyes were watching the battle carefully, deciding when to attack. Then he stood sharply as he saw Icecloud become overcome with two apprentices and a young warrior. His fur stood on end and he growled slightly. This lasted no more than a heartbeat. With a fierce scream that made all the ShadowClan cats freeze for a moment, he tore down the slope and rammed into the young warrior who had her teeth in Icecloud's shoulder.

Without another thought, Cinderheart hurled herself into the battle, and she saw Lionblaze unsheathe his claws and run over Olivenose, his long claws scoring her flank. With a yowl, Olivenose fled into the trees, but Lionblaze pinned her down and hissed at her. His claws pricked her skin and blood began to well up. With a final blow to her shoulder, Lionblaze sent her screeching into the night.

Cinderheart's paws thudded on the damp grass, and her heart pounded in her throat. She flung herself onto the nearest ShadowClan warrior, digging her claws into his spine until he collapsed. The Tom went limp, but Cinderheart knew that trick too well. She loosened her grip for a fraction on a heartbeat, and when her opponent tensed and heaved upward, she used his weight to propel herself high in the air, again making him fall to the ground.

At once, she recognized Owlclaw. Like a snake, the gray tabby whipped along the ground, and used a powerful forepaw to slam the tendons in the husky ShadowClan tom's back legs. Immediately Owlclaw fell forward, and Cinderheart let his body fall onto her back. As Owlclaw began to pull himself back to his paws, Cinderheart thrust herself upward, and she felt Owlclaw spin away from her and race away.

Cinderheart looked around. Blossomfall had her teeth buried in Dawnpelt's scruff, and the gray ShadowClan she-cat was screeching in anger and twisting violently. Dawnpelt jerked once out of Blossomfall's grip and turned on the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior and hissed a threat before leaping hugh in the air and Blossomfall used her weight to push Dawnpelt to the ground, and pinning her front paws on her back, began to rip the flesh on the back of her opponent with her back paws until large scarlet drops of blood covered the forest floor. When she was satisfied, Blossomfall let Dawnpelt go and sending her fleeing into the mass of battling mass of cats.

Cinderheart noticed Dovepaw battling against Shrewfoot, it was an unfair advantage over the smaller ThunderClan apprentice, Shrewfoot loomed over her, his teeth drawn back in a snarl.  
Dovepaw crouched in fear, but was hissing menacingly and would occasionally raise a gray forepaw and swipe at the ShadowClan warrior's nose. Once, she caught him just below his eye, and his blood spattered over her fur.

With a yowl of pain and fury, Shrewfoot raised a heavy and wide paw and slammed it against Dovepaw's head. The apprentice stumbled and Cinderheart rushed forward just as Shrewfoot was about to catch her again.

Cinderheart slithered forward, quick as a snake, under Shrewfoot's belly. Then rolling onto her back in less than a heartbeat, she kick out violently and felt the contact with the warrior's belly.  
With a gush of air being forced out of his lungs, Shrewfoot collapsed. His sudden weight fell on Cinderheart, and she struggled to move his body. In the meantime, Dovepaw scooted around them in a wide circle, and climbed the nearest tree. Cinderheart quickly ducked behind the tree as Shrewfoot finally got his breath and stood up.

With a loud, shrill cry, Dovepaw hurled herself down onto her opponent's spine, and in the next instant, Cinderheart dashed out from behind the tall birch tree and tripped him, her shoulder crashing into his legs and making him fall sideways.

"Good job, Dovepaw! Keep going!" Cinderheart called. Dovepaw stood triumphantly over Shrewfoot, digging her claws into his fur and then letting him get up. Shrewfoot was exhausted, and he stumbled as he was getting to his paws once more. Dovepaw gave hard blows to his chest and face, driving him back into a thorn-filled thicket until the pricks were covered in his blood.

Suddenly, Cinderheart felt a weight land right on her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs, and her lungs began to scream for air. The gray she-cat let herself go limp, pretending to be unconscious. As her opponent, still unknown, began to loosen its grip on her flank, she swiveled around on her back and jumped up to face her opponent.

Redwillow.

The ShadowClan tom danced on light feet as Cinderheart tried to get a clear aim on her attacker. Still a little dazed from Redwillow's surprise attack, Cinderheart tripped. As she fell, Redwillow slammed her down with both front paws. Cinderheart blinked heavily and began to struggle under Redwillow's paws. But her clever opponent held claws to her throat, and Cinderheart felt then stab the tender skin, though not piercing her, yet.

Redwillow leaned in closer, and Cinderheart smelled crow-food on his breath. "This is the last time we lose a battle against little kittypet ThunderClan. You all will pay for Russetfur's death. They will miss you, dear Cinderheart. But ThunderClan must PAY!" And with that yow, Cinderheart saw several heads swivel to look at them. Redwillow raised his unsheathed paw high in the air and Cinderheart winced.

He's going to kill me, she thought. StarClan save me!

Cinderheart heard a loud caterwaul coming from behind Redwillow and the ginger tom hesitated for a heartbeat. As he began to swing his forepaw towards her exposed neck, time seemed to slow down.  
Redwillow's paw came a mousetail's length away from cutting her, when a bright flash of darkish flame-colored pelt flashed befor her eyes.

Lionblaze barreled into Redwillow's side, nocking him off of her chest. But before Cinderheart could move, fire exploded in her neck. She gasped in pain and looked down slightly. Large scarlet streams of her blood were pouring down the front of her chest, and Cinderheart yowled in pain.

The gray tabby collapsed in pain and the last sight she saw, was a complete look of fear, anguish, and grief come across Lionblaze's face. He rushed towards her, desperately telling her something, but she couldn't make out his words. The last thing Cinderheart remembered was Lionblaze pushing his head into her shoulder and giving a humongous wail of pain and sorrow.

Then Cinderheart felt waves of black hit her, and she saw nothing more.

**AN: So, you like? :)**

**R&R!**

**I'll try to update faster this time, I promise!**

**-Cinderstreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Cinderstreak does not own warriors. The Erin's do :)**

**And YES, I know, it's been like 4 months since I last updated… heehee.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cinderstreak.**

**Chapter 3**

Lionblaze looked down at Cinderheart's torn body and threw his head back, and another wail of grief came from his lips. He pressed his paws to her throat, which was leaking blood with every beat of her heart. As Lionblaze watched, his paws became covered in her blood, warm and sticky. Suddenly he remembered the dream that used to haunt him all those moons ago.

He was standing over Heathertail's body, her blood stuck to his paws. But now, the closer he looked, the crumpled body looked more and more like the way Cinderheart's body did now. The moon had tinted Cinderheart's eyes to look a shade of purple, just like Heathertail's. The mud had stained her pelt brown, and the dirt had also caused her tail to be slim, not fluffy.

Lionblaze angrily pushed away the image. He loved Cinderheart, not Heathertail. His paws pressed harder against Cinderheart's neck, and her body gave a small jerk. Lionblaze gasped. The gray she-cat's eyes had lost the glass-like look and she barely raised her head to look at Lionblaze. Her whiskers twitched into what looked like a smile, but quickly faded as more blood came out of her neck. Unconsciousness finally took over and her body went limp once more.

Behind him, Lionblaze heard struggling and a small, low shriek. He turned to see Sorreltail perched over Redwillow, her teeth around his throat, though she wasn't biting him, yet. Her teeth caught the light of the moon, and Lionblaze heard a growl escape her lips. Redwillow had a look of pure terror on his face, but he didn't struggle against Cinderheart's mother. But he did say something.

"What are you doing?"

Sorreltail straightened, parting her jaws but putting a paw on his throat so he wouldn't move. "You killed my daughter." She growled into his ear. "_MY _daughter." With a cry, Sorreltail spun and buried her face into Brackenfur's broad shoulder, and the golden brown tom wrapped his tail around her.

"I didn't mean to kill her! I-" Redwillow began to defend himself.

"_You DID! You said so yourself! We _ALL _heard you! You were going to, to pay for Russetfur's death! You-" _Cinderheart's mother's voice was shrill with grief and anger and pain as she drew herself up to her full height to address him. But she broke off and her whole body trembled.

"Move, mousebrain." The unsarcastic tone of Jayfeather's voice filled Lionblaze's ear. Wearily, he stumbled to his paws and looked down the slowly bleeding body of his love.

Lionblaze drug his feet through the entrance of the ThunderClan camp hollow. Jayfeather had ordered that Cinderheart's body be brought back to his den immediately, if Cinderheart was to survive. Lionblaze had insisted on helping, but Jayfeather's gaze had hinted that it be best that the golden warrior stay behind. Now he headed straight for Jayfeather's den, ignoring the yowl of protest from his empty belly as the breeze carried the scent of the fresh-kill pile.

As he pushed through the brambles, the tom's nose twitched as the sharp tang of herbs. He called out his brother's name, but the blind tabby didn't pull away from Cinderheart's body. Lionblaze peered closely at the layers of cobwebs at her neck and at various places on her pelt. Only then did the wrenching smell of blood fill his nostrils. He bounded forward to push his nose into Cinderheart's gray fur, but was instantly knocked back by a strong forepaw.

Lionblaze blinked in surprised to see Jayfeather blocking his path. "Don't." When his brother began to reply, the smaller tabby tom thrust his way forward. "Lionblaze, listen to me. I'm the medicine cat. I know what is best for the patient, and you. Leave her alone. Go and rest. If she changes in any way, I'll let you know. _Go_."

Lionblaze grumbled to himself as he backed out of the medicine den. Even if Cinderheart wasn't his mate anymore, he still loved her.

**AW. Sniff, he loves her :)**

**And yes, dear readers, I KNOW this chapter is terribly short. But I promise the next one will be much much longer.**

**R&R!**

**Lovers,**

**Cinderheart (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Cinderstreak does NOT own WARRIORS. The 3 Erin's do. (:**

**So, I bet you people are wondering if Cinderheart will live. Well….. I'M NOT TELLING YET! You will have to be patient while I take my time and write, so hahaha you must read my entire story to find out! o.o**

**Now read on, my lovely followers (:**

**-Cinderstreak**

**Chapter 4**

"**What if?"**

"Briarlight, bring me some more cobwebs, please." Jayfeather called out over his shoulder as he began to peel off Cinderheart's old dressing. Three sunrises had passed since the battle with ShadowClan, resulting in Cinderheart's badly torn neck that had caused her to slip in and out of consciousness many times.

And only when she did come to open her eyes, Jayfeather would know immediately. He would hear Briarlight scramble in her nest and gasp. At the same time he would he could smell the slight scent of crushed moss that had been released to spring back up. He then would match his breathing to hers and see if he could tell what she was feeling. He often got the same response that Leafpool gave him: her feelings mostly guarded except for a twinge of sadness. But since the gray she-cat was so weak, the blind medicine cat didn't push her.

"Here you go, Jayfeather," Briarlight's voice and the scraping of earth intruded into Jayfeather's thoughts. "Is this enough?" He ran a paw over the sticky webs, and purred lightly.

"Yes, this is fine. Thanks Briarlight." He paused for a moment to listen to the crippled cat pull herself back into her nest, and her adrenaline levels dropped as she sighed. Jayfeather had never noticed how much she enjoyed helping him every once in a while. He pushed the old marigold and cobwebs away from Cinderheart and chewed up some more of the tangy herb.

After applying the poultice, Jayfeather pressed the cobwebs into the deep wound on the blue-eyed cat's neck and lay down beside her.

Again he matched his breathing to hers, and slowed his heartbeat. He let his eyelids droop and thought hard about his patient. He needed to find out why she is unconscious for so long, and if this had anything to do with Cinderpelt, the former crippled medicine cat that had been reincarnated into a warrior's body once more.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the usual blackness. He cursed silently and squenched his eyes together tightly. He opened them again, one at time. Darkness. He turned his head toward Cinderheart._ Fox dung_, he thought. _Why can't I walk in her dreams? _ But what if she wasn't dreaming? What if she was just in that darkness, floating around helplessly, wanting to see the world again? _That's it. I'm going to the Moonpool. I have to figure this out._

The young determined medicine cat stood up and shook out his fur, but as he began to head out of his den, he hesitated. What if something happened to her while he was gone to the Moonpool? He knew he would never forgive himself if something did go wrong. But then he had an idea, as much as he hated it. He stalked out of the cave, muttering curses under his breath.

Jayfeather held his nose up in the air, tracking one scent he had known all his life. After following it, he drew himself up in front of the cat, blocking its path. Surprise rolled off of the warrior in heavy waves. As much as he wanted to, he resisted the urge to spit in this cat's face.

"Leafpool. I need you to help me."

In his mind, Jayfeather imagined the path up to the Moonpool. Despite Firestar's suggestion of taking a warrior along with him, the medicine cat trudged along, his pawsteps slipping into those of his ancestors. His mind kept wandering back to camp, in his den, where Cinderheart lay. In a last resort, he had left Leafpool in the medicine den with both of them, Cinderheart and Briarlight. He had given Briarlight some simple instructions and hoped for the best. Now, the more he thought about it, the more worried he got. Pushing the "'What if's" out of his mind, he pulled himself over the last part of the trail leading to Moonpool.

The young cat walked along the edge of the glimmering pool and settled in his spot where he usually sat during the half-moon medicine cat meeting. Tilting his head upward to stare at blackness, he took a deep breath and lowered the he licked up a few of the precious drops of water and settled his chin on his paws, just as a swirling darkness overtook his consciousness.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and found himself in a dark forest, and immediately all his senses were on alert. His eyes like slits, he peered around. A thick mist surrounded all of the trees and undergrowth. The damp air tickled his nose and made it harder to breathe. Opening his mouth, he took a few cautious steps forward. It was different now that he could see, so he was slower.

Jayfeather felt better when he closed his eyes. There was a strange scent in the air that he knew, but couldn't quite figure it out. It scratched at the back of his memory; he was with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. A pang hit him when his sister's face flashed in the edge of his thoughts. Struggling to push her out of the vision, he tried to remember why he was remembering that time, and why it wasn't clear.

The same scent was all around him, and the tension that rolled off of the other cats seemed thick enough to be sliced with a claw. He heard his mother's, no _Squirrelflight's, _voice and felt the pelt of his littermates press against him every time there was a crack of a branch. Jayfeather was trying hard to remember what was going on. Then it hit him.

Fire!

Jayfeather's eyes flew open and he whirled around, looking for the flames. He saw them rushing towards him, and tried to run, but something kept his paws firmly placed on the ground. As Jayfeather looked closer at the orange blazes, he could make out a cat in the shape. But something kept him from crying out. The flame-cat seemed happy; it's eyes wide and dancing. It kept looking back, and the medicine cat followed its gaze.

Just behind the cat, another cat was haring towards it. It too was happy. It seemed to be made of embers. The two cats ran about together, just enjoying each other's company and not noticing the onlooker. They ran around a rock that towered over the undergrowth below. The fire cat, a male, leaped atop it and let out a roar, looking down and puffing out his chest. The other, a she-cat, purred and it was then Jayfeather noticed her striking blue eyes. There was something familiar about them, but his mind was fuzzy. He blinked several times to try and organize his thoughts.

Then, just as fast as the two cats had appeared, they vanished. Jayfeather cried out to them, but they were gone. Turning back around, Jayfeather cursed. His vision made no sense. Two cats. One a very powerful male, the other his loving mate. In the corners of his vision, he could sense the familiar blackness of blindness beginning to take over once more. He screwed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, he saw nothing. He knew that would never change, but he always hoped that one time it would be different.

Scenting the air, he could tell rain was heading towards ThunderClan. He'd better hurry if he didn't want to go to sleep with a soaked pelt. Plus, he needed to get back to Cinderheart and Briarlight. With his thoughts swirling and thunder rumbling over his head, Jayfeather turned his paws on the familiar path back home and set off.

**AN: Poor Jay.**

**What does his vision/dream mean? Keep reading to find out!**

**With love, **

**Cinderstreak**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do NOT OWN WARRIORS! Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Sigh, I don't have much to say, except keep reading to find out all the answers to your questions! **

**If you want, ask your questions in the review section and I'll make sure they get answered in my story!:)**

**Love you all! Maybe.**

**Cinderstreak(:**

**Chapter 5**

Lionblaze looked up at the darkening sky at flattened his ears against his head. He hoped this wouldn't be a bad storm. He recalled the last storm that had caused a large tree to fall into the hollow, flattening all of the dens. If it hadn't been for Dovepaw's powers, he was sure many cats would have been killed. That was the same tree that had caused Longatil's death and Briarlight's crippling.

He shivered. He couldn't imagine not being able to be a warrior. Not being able to hunt freely under the trees, not enjoying the excitement of battle and raking your claws through your enemies' pelts. That was what made Lionblaze who he was, the overwhelming joy of protecting your Clan. He was glad that Jayfeather had been using Briarlight to help him in the medicine den. He was sure that helped both of them, making Briarlight fell useful and helping Jayfeather become less stressed and angry.

Thinking of his brother, Lionblaze wondered where he was. The medicine cat had better hurry to avoid becoming soaked on his way back here. Had StarClan told him anything about Cinderheart? His heart began to pound harder in his chest. Had they given him anymore clues about the prophecy?

Shaking out his fur to clear his head, he decided to go find Dovepaw. His apprentice would have her warrior assessment soon, and he needed to keep her training up. Plus it kept his mind away from Cinderheart. He paused to nod at Spiderleg, who had taken over Ivypaw's training until Cinderheart was better. If she ever got better.

Suddenly, Lionblaze felt a small pain in his tail, followed by tiny squeaks. Turning his head, he spotted Cherrykit and Molekit, with Cherrykit's tiny claws fastened in the thick fur of his tail. Purring, he gently lifted up his tail, but the kit held on until her claws slipped harmlessly through his golden fur. Dovepaw could wait. These kits needed some entertainment, and Poppyfrost needed rest.

Spinning around to face the two kits, he crouched down to face them. Molekit had pummeled his sister over onto her back, his to large forepaws planted on her chest. Cherrykit bared her teeth playfully, and reached up and batted him in the face with a paw. Stunned, Molekit fell sideways, and in that moment, Cherry kit heaved herself up and to her feet.

"Ha! Got you again, Molekit!" The ginger kit boasted.

"Only because you hit my open eye!" Molekit protested. Lionblaze purred, and pushed Molekit's hindquarters with his muzzle, knocking the young cat sideways a bit. "A warrior has to be ready for anything. And you want to be warriors, right?" Both kits squeaked in agreement and hurled themselves at Lionblaze.

Letting them bowl him over, Lionblaze carefully cuffed both kits with his large paws. "Want to see real warriors in a mock fight?" The kits yowled and leaped off him. Lionblaze scanned the camp for his apprentice. He spotted her gray pelt and called out to her. She padded over.

"What is it, Lionblaze?"

"I was just helping Poppyfrost out and tiring out the kits. I told them they could see a real mock fight. And since it's about to rain and you need to continue training, we'll just practice here. We'll just have to be careful and stay right around in here." He instructed his apprentice. He was doing this to entertain the kits, but he also wanted to make sure Dovepaw was up to date and ready for anything.

He pressed his belly to the ground and nodded at her. Dovepaw leaped at him, claws ducked, then arched his back and threw her sideways. She landed clumsily, but was instantly back on her feet. Lionblaze spun around, but Dovepaw hooked his back legs with her forepaws and then darted back.

Lionblaze lunged at the gray she-cat, grabbing her by the scruff and holding her there. She struggled, twisting to bite him hard on the foreleg. He let go of her, and she pushed herself up, knocking him sideways. He kicked out with his hind legs, catching her in the chin. Her head snapped back, and she stumbled.

Quick as a snake, Lionblaze slid forward and underneath the apprentice. By then, she had regained her sense, and held onto his back as he heaved himself upward. Now she grabbed onto his scuff, and Lionblaze let himself go limp, letting her weight fall with him. Right before he hit the ground, he twisted and forced his weight down upon the smaller cat. She squeaked and wriggled underneath him. He leaped up, pushing off on her exposed belly, forcing the breath out of her.

Dovepaw gasped. Taking a heartbeat to catch her breath, she jumped up and reared at her mentor. The two met with a flurry of blows to the face. She caught Lionblaze one good time on the muzzle and unbalanced him. She darted forward and gently nipped his leg, and he gave a small growl. Landing back down on all fours, Lionblaze pushed off with his back paws and landed on her side. Spinning, he used a forepaw to knock the tendon in her back legs and sent her sprawling to the dusty ground. She grunted.

Lionblaze slid forward once more and gently took her throat in his teeth. His paws held her spine down. "You're dead." He murmured around her throat. He let go of her neck and stepped off of her.

Dovepaw pushed herself up and knocked herself into Lionblaze's chest. "A good warrior doesn't surrender." She growled. The kits, who had began to move forward to congratulate the golden tom, scrambled backwards with terrified squeaks.

Lionblaze dug his claws into the dry ground and growled. _Stubborn apprentice_, he thought. Pushing off hard with his back paws, he lunged underneath her and rolled over. Using his forepaws, he forced them up onto her soft belly, flinging her up. She spun and landed and all fours, hackles raised and baring her teeth.

"Maybe you need more training," Lionblaze teased. "This is too easy." He faked a yawn and relaxed. Dovepaw rushed at him, but Lionblaze took his powerful front paws and wrapped them around her neck. Pushing her away, he took a paw and rubbed it over his ear. Suddenly he jumped up as he saw his apprentice leap for him. The two clashed chests, and Lionblaze stumbled. Dovepaw took that moment to reach for his underbelly, and Lionblaze twisted out of her way.

Mentor and apprentice faced each other, hissing and lashing tails. Just as they were about to come together again, the sky opened up and huge raindrops crashed all around them. The kits squealed and huddled together as deafening thunder sounded and lightning streaked across the sky.

Dovepaw yowled and looked up. A branch was hanging over the edge of the hollow, and the muddy ground was causing it to start to slip. Poppyfrost's kits mewled and Lionblaze realized that the branch would fall on the kits!

Lionblaze lunged for the kits, taking Cherrykit's scruff and scooping up Molekit in one paw. He dove into a shallow cave in the wall in of the hollow just as he heard the branch slip and waited for the crash. Just before the section of the tree came into his vision, Dovepaw's wet gray pelt was in front of the cave, thrusting a bundle of fur at him. It was Molekit! He must have slipped from Lionblaze's grasp right before he dove into the cave. Keeping an arm over the wet kit, he tugged Dovepaw into the cave.

An earspitting crack made Lionblaze and Dovepaw's ear fold flat against their head. The kits buried deeper into Lionblaze's bellyfur with loud whimpers. Then there was silence for a few heartbeats.

"_Cherrykit! Molekit?_" Poppyfrost's terrified wail arose from the stillness. Lionblaze nudged the kits, but they didn't move. He picked up Molekit, and Dovepaw gently took hold of Cherrykit's ginger scuff.

Heading out into the rain, the two hadn't made it a few foxlengths when Poppyfrost rushed up, examining her kits. Stepping back, her eyes looked deeply into Lionblaze and Dovepaw's. "You saved my kits." The words came out barely a whisper. Pushing her head into each of their shoulders, she said, "I will never forget this." Gesturing with her tail, the queen led them back to the nursery, where they put the kits into their nest. Lionblaze began to lick Molekit's fur backwards, to dry him off. Dovepaw had disappeared to go find Leafpool to see if the kits needed to be checked for shock.

Poppyfrost leaned in close to Lionblaze, searching his amber eyes. "Thank you, honestly. I don't know if I could handle losing anything else." Lionblaze immediately thought of Cinderheart. What would happen if Poppyfrost's sister didn't live?

Angrily, Lionblaze pushed that thought away. Cinderheart had to live. Of course she would. _Wouldn't she?_

**AN: Sigh, Lionblaze. Always worrying about something. But give a hand for our kit-rescuers:)**

**ANYWAYS, I'm thinking of doing a Cinderheart POV chapter, telling you guys about what she's experiencing in unconsciousness. Tell me in the Review section what you people think.**

**Next chapter might take a while, school is crap. And I'm in love with a guy who has a girlfriend but is like my best guy friend.**

**Haha, now that you know my life problems, review! Now!**

**Cinderstreak.**


End file.
